


We'll Train Properly Tomorrow

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, He's adorable, I choose to change that, I just wanted something fluffy, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, adorableness all round, brotherly!tommy, sleepy!cassie, there's like no interaction between cassie and tommy, tommy's really brotherly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Cassie initiate movie night while Kate's busy with after-school clubs.</p>
<p>Non-shippy fluffy piece with sibling bonding between Cassie and Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Train Properly Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some fluff because my heart's been hurting for a while now (since Children's Crusade really) and this happened. Tommy and Cassie have almost no interaction in the YA comics I've read (I haven't read all so well..)
> 
> Also, I just wanted to poke a bit of fun at the fact that Cassie is the youngest on the team.

Cassie sat on the floor in front of the plush sofa in the abandoned publishing warehouse. Books were scattered around her and she had an Antman notebook open on her lap. Her favoured grey jacket was strewn over the sofa behind her and a bowl of popcorn was at her knee. Occasionally, she’d dip into the bowl and slowly munch the fistful of popcorn, twirling her pen in her other hand. No one else was in the warehouse and the peace was much appreciated (even if it was a bit lonely).

“Hey Cassie.” Tommy declared, rushing into the warehouse and skidding to a halt behind the sofa. “Is Billy here? Are you alone? Are the police nearby? Can I have some popcorn?” He asked, the words matching his running speed. 

“No, yes, no and hey!” She exclaimed in protest as Tommy ran past her and took the bowl from her. He resumed his place behind the sofa, this time holding the bowl protectively in his arms, slowly eating it. 

“So why aren’t the others here?” He asked nonchalantly, sitting down on the back of the sofa, safely out of Cassie’s reach. 

“Well, Eli said something about needing to talk to one of his teachers after school. It’s the second Wednesday of the month so Billy and Teddy are at the comic store, (hopefully keeping their word and getting my comics which I gave them money for). Vision is in his tech space downstairs and Kate’s got archery then fencing ‘til five so I just came here to get some homework out the way.” Cassie relayed, ticking the Young Avengers off her fingers. “Why are you here, Tommy?” She inquired. 

“I need a place to lie low for a couple hours.” He replied breezily. 

“What’d you do now?” Cassie asked, already dreading the answer.

“Got caught stealing a bike.” Tommy said.

“You’ve got superspeed. You don’t need to steal a bike.” Cassie pointed out. 

“True, but it wasn’t about _needing_ the bike. It was about whose bike it was. You know that evil dude from Billy’s school?” Tommy responded. 

“Kesler?” Cassie answered. 

“Yeah, him. I saw Billy with a black eye yesterday so I thought I’d get revenge on Billy’s behalf.” Tommy admitted, his voice full of pride. 

“I didn’t see a black eye.” Cassie said, looking mildly confused. 

“As soon as I pointed it out, he covered it up with magic.” Tommy told her. There was an underlying tone in his voice that was both protective and angry. Cassie nodded in understanding. 

“So what exactly did you do that got the cops on your tail?” She inquired, twisting round to face him properly. 

“I stole the kid’s bike, let some hotdog vender saw me so I had to run and dumped the bike half a mile away, ran around a corner, blew something up on the other side of town and came here. Took maybe two minutes, max.” Tommy recalled, eating some more popcorn. 

“All because you were watching out for your brother. That’s sweet.” Cassie noted. 

“No. I just don’t like assholes who bully people.” Tommy countered harshly. Cassie raised an eyebrow. Cassie shrugged and let the subject drop. She turned back to her homework, chewing the pen cap as she thought. A minute passed in silence before Cassie felt something hit the back of her head. She raised a hand and pulled a piece of popcorn out of her hair. Deciding to ignore it, Cassie turned back around. Less than a minute later, another piece of popcorn hit her head. 

“Tommy!” She warned, turning to look at the speedster. He turned his head away, glancing back at her. Cassie narrowed her eyes and Tommy tried to look as innocent as he could. She glared at him until his resolve broke and he slumped over the cushions. 

“What? Pay attention to me, I’m bored!” He complained. 

“You could help me with my homework.” Cassie suggested, letting go of some of her acute anger. 

“I said bored not desperate.” Tommy retorted, placing the bowl of popcorn on the seat next to him. Cassie seized her chance and snatched it back, eating a handful. 

“Well I’ve got to finished these so you can either help or go outside and wait for the others to get back.” Cassie stated. 

“ _Fine_.” Tommy relented, lying across the sofa and peering at the books around his teammate. He traced a line of an English book and frowned. “This is so boring, how can you stand it.” He said, studying the text. 

“Believe it or not, some people _enjoy_ learning and don’t mind homework that much.” Cassie replied, turning the page. Before Tommy had time to come up with a witty response, the doors to the old publishing warehouse opened and three people walked in. 

“All I’m saying is that Wonder Woman isn’t my favourite Leaguer. I never said that I didn’t like her; she’s just... Not the best.” Eli said, shutting the doors behind Billy and Teddy. 

“I get that, but you can’t deny she’s awesome.” Teddy countered. 

“Hey guys!” Billy cut across, greeting Cassie and Tommy. 

“Thank God you’re here! I was _so_ bored.” Tommy complained, launching himself off the sofa. Pages of the books fluttered as Tommy ran to the others and Cassie had to hold them down to keep her page. 

“Tommy!” She berated. 

“What?” He asked innocently. Cassie scowled and sorted out her school supplies. 

“Oh, here’s the comic you requested, Cassie.” Teddy said, handing her a comic from his school bag. 

“Thanks Teddy.” She said, tucking it in her notebook. 

“Isn’t that a fifteen?” Eli pointed out, falling onto a sofa cushion. 

“Yeah.” Cassie confirmed, moving one of her books out of Eli’s way. 

“And you aren’t fifteen?” He continued, slight disapproval in his voice. 

“I’m fifteen next month.” Cassie protested. 

“I’m just saying that maybe you shouldn’t be reading it if you don’t meet the age restriction.” Eli said, a small smile on his face. 

“Ugh. I hate being the youngest.” Cassie sighed, leaning backwards. Teddy sat down on the separate plush chair, a tiny smirk on his face. 

“At least you aren’t the youngest by much.” He consoled. 

“I guess.” Cassie admitted, resting her head on the cushion behind her. 

“Hey, guys. Wanna watch a movie?” Tommy suggested, zipping next to them. He had a plastic bag in his hand which he didn’t have before. 

“Tommy sit quietly through a two hour movie. I’d like to see that.” Billy commented, sitting on the arm of Teddy’s chair. Teddy pulled him onto his lap and encased him in his arms. 

“Come on. We’ve got time until Kate’s here and I’ve already rented some movies.” Tommy argued, holding up the bag. 

“I’ve got to finish my homework.” Cassie said. The air around her swirled as Tommy piled up her books on the other side of the warehouse. He finished and stood expectantly, a smug expression on his face. 

“I don’t think you have any excuse now, Cass.” Teddy pointed out, holding Billy’s hand on his lap. 

“Okay. Fine. Whatever.” She agreed, lifting herself up into a sofa cushion next to Eli. “We need more girls on this team, I’m feeling very outnumbered.” She added. 

“I wouldn’t complain.” Tommy said, putting the disk into the DVD player. Recently, Kate had bought a flat screen TV for the warehouse with amazing quality. Teddy and Billy had installed it but Cassie was still learning how to work the remote. Vision just kinda ignored it most of the time. 

“What film did you get, Tommy?” Eli inquired. 

“Dark Knight.” Tommy replied, turning the sound up. 

“Aw, I like this film.” Billy commented, shifting on Teddy’s lap so he could see the screen better. 

“You like Christian Bale as Batman.” Teddy corrected. Billy smirked in response. Tommy pulled a face and plonked down on the sofa next to Cassie. She pulled her feet up and crossed her legs just as the film started up.  
   
   
“Hey, sorry I’m late guys. My dad picked me up from fencing and he wanted to take us out for dinner to celebrate some business deal.” Kate apologised, walking into the warehouse and shutting the door behind her. 

“Shhh.” Teddy shushed quietly, turning off the TV. Kate’s eyes flickered to the sofa where she was something she wasn’t quite expecting. 

“Are they asleep?” She asked, keeping her voice low. Billy nodded and looked over at the two unconscious figures on the sofa. 

“I almost don’t want to wake them.” Teddy admitted, cocking his head to the side slightly. Cassie shifted slightly in her sleep, leaning a bit more onto the unconscious Tommy next to her. She had her head on his shoulder and was curled up tightly. Tommy, on the other hand, was spread out over the arm of the couch. 

“It’s like when siblings fall asleep in the car.” Eli pointed out warmly. 

“I can definitely see it.” Kate agreed, crossing her arms, an amused smile on her face. Tommy shifted and rubbed his face. His eyes opened groggily and he blinked a few times before focusing properly. 

“Is the film over?” He asked croakily. 

“Yeah. Kate’s here.” Billy said. Tommy turned his head and saw Kate standing by the end of the sofa. 

“Hey, Katie. When’d you get here?” He inquired. 

“Just now.” Kate told him, still speaking quietly. 

“So are we going to train or what? Why are you guys looking at me weirdly?” Tommy half-demanded, looking around. 

“Don’t all members of the team have to be conscious to train properly?” Eli inquired. Tommy raised an eyebrow in questioning. Eli nodded to Tommy’s shoulder and Tommy glanced down at Cassie. 

“Oh.” He realised. 

“Let her sleep. We can catch her up tomorrow.”  Kate said. Tommy nodded and scooted to the edge of the sofa cushion. He carefully lifted Cassie’s head off his shoulder in his hands and lowered her delicately to where he was sitting just before. She made a small noise but didn’t wake. Tommy glanced at her jacket that was still strewn over the back of the couch and gently covered Cassie with it, tucking it in slightly. He stood back and looked at his teammates. They were all smiling fondly at the two of them. 

“What?” Tommy demanded, feeling a bit uneasy. 

“Nothing.” Kate dismissed, grinning slightly wider. 

“What?” Tommy persisted. 

“It’s just... It’s really cute how brotherly you just were. It was sweet.” Kate admitted. Tommy honestly didn’t know how to take that. 

“Come on. We should go downstairs and start training.” Eli prompted. The boys got up from their seats and started walking to the stairs which led downstairs. 

“Maybe I should get you to babysit my little brothers sometime.” Billy suggested as he walked past Tommy.  

“Shut up.” Tommy scowled. 

“Don’t listen to them. It’s adorable.” Kate said comfortingly, resting her hand on his shoulder. Tommy crossed his arms over his chest huffily which made Kate laugh lightly.

“Come on,” She said, leading him towards the staircase.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all responses welcome :)


End file.
